


Jealous Angel

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Castiel can't explain why each time he sees Dean flirting with a woman, he just has to pop up and ruin his date.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	Jealous Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for my 2k friends in Tumblr, this time from an anonymous that picked up JEALOUS CAS, so enjoy this clueless Cas from s5 trying to figure out that annoying feeling ...
> 
> Thanks to @spnsmile for beta Ed this mess! Love you girl!
> 
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Castiel knew Dean Winchester was special. 

He saw his shining soul in Hell, and he had seen the way he saved people and solved cases. He was very smart and so bright.

Castiel gave up everything for him, to follow him, like a lighthouse, learning about free will and human customs. It had been very hard but exciting at the same time.

But there was that little thing Cas couldn't explain… a very annoying feeling, disturbing sensation in his stomach, every time he saw Dean Winchester trying to start a mating process with a human female. He just couldn't stop himself from popping up in front of him and the lady to subtly thwart the success of the meeting.

Dean got mad each time, and the angel was scolded badly for scaring the poor woman who will have to lead with the fact that some weirdo guy appeared in front of her from nowhere for the rest of her life.

And he was doing that again today. Dean was with a beautiful brunette, smiling at him suggestively, drinking some dry whiskey in a bar. Dean staring back at her with his charming wink, everything was perfect.

Everything but the trench-coated Angel that popped up behind him.

The girl screamed so loud, that everyone in that bar flinched. Dean just rolled his eyes because he knew the cause of the mess.

"A… a … ghooosssttt!!!" She screamed again, taking her purse and running away from there.

"Why do all of them think I'm a ghost?" asked Castiel, tilting his head to one side.

Dean turned around in his chair to face him as he fakes a smile, "Why do you keep doing this? What did I do to you?"

Cas blinked puzzled, but then used his usual honesty, "I was about to talk with you about it." The angel flickered his eyes to the people staring at them in bewilderment, "Maybe we need more privacy." He decided, putting a finger on Dean's forehead, and disappearing. Everyone in the bar yelled, terrorized.

Once outside alone, in the middle of a park someplace dark, Dean felt his knees tremble.

"I hate when you do this without telling me." The hunter reached a hand to a tree to stable himself.

"I have to speak with you, Dean. I need you to stop mating with females in the bar." The angel requested this with usual solemnity in his voice and a blank expression on his face.

Dean darts his surprised eyes to him, "What did you just say?"

"I said, I need you to stop mating females in the bar." Repeated the angel, like a robot.

Dean blinked, "May I know why?"

"Because each time you do that, something unpleasant happens to my vessel," Castiel explained, unconsciously putting a hand on his tummy. Dean followed the gesture and grinned.

"It gives you colics?" Dean frowned, baffled.

"No, not exactly, it’s more like…" Cas' hand drifted now to his chest, and his face grimaced in pain. Dean scowled, still not understanding, "Is like that time when Anna kissed you." Castiel cocked his head and narrowed his eyes, "Yes, exactly like that time."

Dean's eyes opened widely, his heart gave a jump in his chest, with rosy cheeks he cleared his throat, and tried to avoid the fact that he was feeling flustered, he asked, "Are you  _ jealous _ , Cas?"

The angel locked his impossibly blue eyes with him, and Dean felt his mouth drying, "That's a human emotion." 

"Well, yeah but… the way you described what… ahm…" Dean pointed at him and coughed awkwardly, "It seems like… jealous, like …. Ahm… " the hunter crossed his arms on his chest, "Like if you don't want me to be with chicks or something like that."

"Oh, I don't want it." Answered the angel, he was sure about that.

Dean flushed more, "You… don't want me to be…"

"I want you to be with me, not with them. Is that jealousy?" The angel approached him with purity in his eyes. Dean couldn't handle it. He was so beautiful and clueless. The hunter bowed his face and chuckled.

"Yes yes, I guess so, I think…" Dean smiled nervously and flickered his greens to the angel, "I think you have a crush on me or something…"

" A…  _ crush _ ?" Castiel cocked his head to the other side and Dean froze right there. How could a creature ever be so perfect?

"Yes Cas, like…  _ in love _ ?" The hunter gulped. Castiel lowered his face thoughtfully.

"Is that so…"

"Yeah, I mean… what else could be?" The hunter scratched his nose.

Castiel's gaze was on him again, this time his eyes sparkled with determination, "Should we prove it?" His rough voice sent electricity to Dean's spine.

" _ What _ ?" The hunter chuckled, flustered.

Castiel closed the gap between their bodies and placed a soft, tender kiss on Dean's lips. The hunter closed his eyes and moaned shamelessly. They pulled apart slightly to breathe, and Dean was red, hypnotized with Cas's pink lips. 

"I think you were right. We both are crushed." Cas whispered, rubbing Dean's mouth with his.

"That's not the expression we…" the hunter tried to correct him, but Cas was kissing him again, with a loud whimper, Dean forgot what he was saying, and just enjoyed the angel's jealousy.


End file.
